


Otterly Akio

by SmashGenesis



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, さらざんまい | Sarazanmai (Anime)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashGenesis/pseuds/SmashGenesis
Summary: Akio and Otter share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Ohtori Akio/Otter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Otterly Akio

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, two years ago right around the time Sarazanmai finished airing. There's probably a whole longform comedy fic to be limned here, but god knows I don't have the patience for that. In any case, please enjoy.

Akio leaned in, his face nearly brushing against Otter's muzzle. "Do you ever wonder what it's like? What it _feels_ like?"

Otter stared impassively, and yet his midnight-dark face felt less foreboding, somehow, gentler. "I have otterly complete knowledge of what everything feels like."

Akio smirked, nuzzling Otter's nape, his lips brushing ever so slightly against tantalizingly soft fur. "But isn't that what makes life so exhilarating? No one has complete knowledge of anything. Least of all a..." He trailed off, his hand cupping Otter's paw as his other pushed Otter back onto the bed. He kissed Otter's chin, suckling with confidence. Otter gasped despite himself. "Least of all a concept."

"Intriguing... otterly intriguing..." Otter whispered, his words floating in the air, delicate and gossamer. "The throb of connection feels good... doesn't it, Akio?"


End file.
